Message
by TStabler
Summary: "Hey, it's Olivia. I can't get to the phone right now, because a  I'm working b I'm sleeping c I'm ignoring you or d I'm out because I have a life. Choose a letter and leave a message at the beep." Is there a choice E? Yes, sir! An E/O One-Word-One-Shot


**A/N: Uh, this word was a challenge. So many things to do with the word "Message." Thanks, Carly! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. Dick Wolf does. I do, however, own this story. Thanks for understanding. ~TStabler©**

They heard the ringing. They didn't care. They were busy. The machine could get it.

_"Olivia,"_ a man's voice said as it left the message, _"Uh, this is Nick. We were supposed to meet tonight? I was, uh, just wondering if you were coming. You, uh, don't have to come. I mean, I know blind dates are kind of scary, I just, uh, wanna know if you're coming."_

"Not yet," Olivia groaned, her back arching. "Gimme a couple minutes," she chuckled, lifting her head to bite the neck of the man on top of her.

They heard the phone ringing again. They ignored it again. The machine picked up, again.

_"Yo! Baby-Girl, it's Fin,"_ the voice said. _"Look, no one's heard from Stabler, you two are on-call tonight, I can't cover both your asses. You got about an hour before Cragen sends someone over there. And if his wife calls one more time, I'm gonna unplug all the phones in the damn sqaudroom!"_ An audible click.

"An hour," the man currently thrusting roughly into Olivia said. "Plenty of time," he mumbled with her nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, my God," Olivia cried. Her hips bucked meeting her lover's eager thrusts. She was taking him in all the way, feeling his flesh hit hers every time. It hurt, but in a very good way. "El," she panted, "Oh, God, Elliot!" she moaned loudly.

They heard the phone ring again. They laughed, but ignored it. They heard Olivia's outgoing message one more time, then they heard the irritated female voice speaking.

_"Olivia,"_ she said. _"It's Kathy. I wouldn't be calling if I didn't think he was there. Is he there? Damn it, where the hell are you two? Tell my soon-to-be-ex-husband that he has got to call his lawyer as soon as possible, or he won't stand a fucking chance of getting these children! Don't...don't think I don't appreciate what you tried to do, I do. It just...it didn't work. And for what it's worth, I don't blame you. I blame myself. And him. I blame him a lot. Bye."_

Elliot grunted, hitting into Olivia. He punctuated his words with hard thrusts. "Already. Called. Lawyer," he spat, moaning when he was finished talking and dropping his head into the crook of Olivia's neck.

Olivia ran her hands up and down his back, scratching and crying his name. "God, El, baby, you feel so fucking good," she whispered into his ear, holding his head down to her neck. "You feel so amzing inside of me. Harder, baby," she whispered. "Come on, El, give it to me," she commanded softly.

Elliot groaned and started moving faster, harder, holding her hips in his large, rough hands. He kissed and sucked her pulse, moaning as he heard her speak. He loved it when she talked that way to him. Especially during sex.

"Oh, yes!" Olivia yelled in response to his increased pace. "Fuck," she spat. "Oh, God, Elliot! Baby, make me yours. Take me, however you want me. Just don't stop!"

"I'm not gonna stop," Elliot told her through gritted teeth. "Fuck, baby," he whispered, grabbing her legs and twisting her body. He had her down in seconda, hitting into her from behind, twice as hard and twice as fast.

"Holy shit!" Olivia cried, this new position making her body sing.

Elliot reached over and grabbed her by the neck gently. He pulled lightly, getting her to straighten up. Instead of being on all fours, now she was just on her knees. Her upright body was flush against his chest. He kept up his hard, rigorous thrusts as he held her close to him. He kissed the back of her neck and his hands palmed and toyed with her nipples. "Cum for me, baby," he murmured against his skin.

The phone rang again. The machine picked up. The man leaving the message was not happy. _"Benson! Find your fucking partner and get your asses down here, now! You have ten minutes! There's a panicking teenager waiting for you, so if you could be so kind as to fucking answer your goddamned cell phones, that would be fanfucking...wait...oh, my God! What if something happened to the two of you and I'm here yelling like...shit. Fin!"_ They heard the click.

"Cum for me, Liv, baby," Elliot moaned into her ear. He slid one hand down the front of her body and found her clit, and that was her undoing. He held her tight as she clamped like a vice around his pulsating dick, and he cried her name as he streamed his release into her. "Oh, God, Liv," he moaned.

"Elliot," Olivia cried, her hands looped behind her, around his neck. "God, yes!" she screamed, vibrating against him.

The two collapsed into a heaving pile of flesh. It was hard to tell where he ended and she began. They chuckled lightly in post coital bliss, held each other and kissed softly as they calmed down, then started to untangle themselves.

"You had a date," Elliot said, picking his boxers up off of the floor.

"You had a wife," Olivia countered with a shrug.

Elliot chuckled as he pulled on his pants. "Touché," he said. "But I don't have a wife anymore, therefore you don't have dates anymore."

Olivia clipped her bra behind her back and smirked. "Honey," she said with an eye-roll, "I was only meeting him so Alex would stop trying to set me up with him. I was never going to give him a real shot. I'll just tell him we got called to a crime-scene, which we just fucking did."

"Yeah," Elliot said, buttoning his shirt. "And we have to tell Cragen we got into a car accident or something." He paused, thinking, then said, "No, you did. You were in a taxi, the driver hit another car, I went to pick you up after an hour-long phone call with my lawyer."

Olivia chuckled, pulling on her pants and slipping into her shoes. "You think Cragen will buy that?" she asked.

"Well," Elliot said. "You do have whiplash," he told her with a smirk.

Olivia smacked him in the shoulder, playfully. "Bastard," she said.

Elliot kissed her, smiling against her lips. He reached into his pants pocket and got his cell phone. "Shit," he laughed, walking out of the bedroom. Olivia followed. "Eighteen missed calls and twelve new voicemails."

"Twenty-five missed calls," Olivia said, waving her phone at him. "Twenty new voicemails. And I have thirteen texts and five e-mails. How long were we..."

"Three hours," Elliot said, grinning smugly.

Olivia made an approving face and smiled at him. "Let's get this case closed," she said. "Then we can come back here and try to beat that."

"On one condition," Elliot said.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, leading him into the hallway.

As Elliot turned out the lights and closed her apartment door, he said, "Either unplug that damned machine or turn down the fucking volume."

Olivia laughed. "What, you don't like my outgoing message?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The outgoing one I can handle. It's listening to all the incoming ones that drives me fucking nuts," Elliot told her. "You don't know how hard it was to concentrate on what we were doing when I had to listen to Kathy talking." He shuddered as they walked down the stairs.

Olivia chuckled. "I really couldn't tell that you were having a problem," she said, getting into Elliot's car.

Elliot got into the driver's seat, started the car, and said, "I didn't have a problem, it just took a lot more focus to tune her out."

As they drove off, Olivia's cell phone rang. "Benson," she said. "Alex...I know you left me fifteen messages. But look, Elliot and I are at work, I didn't have time to...no, do not reschedule. I'm...not interested. Thanks, anyway." She hung up and rolled her eyes. Before she could speak again, her cell phone ran a second time. "Benson," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, hey, Cap! No, uh, I was in an accident. I'm fine, I'm fine. No, uh, in a taxi. Elliot came to get me, and we just left the cabbie and the guy he hit to fight in the...uh, yeah. That would be it. No, we're on the way down to the station, you can turn around. Oh, sorry. I guess we didn't get the messages. Bye." She hung up and looked at Elliot. "Two taxis got into an accident two blocks from my apartment, and Cragen drove passed it trying to get to my place to see if I was okay."

"Well, that's dumb luck," Elliot said with a laugh, putting his own phone back in his pocket. "Baby," he said to her. "Check your messages."

Olivia looked down at her cell phone, clicked on the text message icon, and she smiled as the most recent one popped up. "Don't text and drive," she said, looking up at Elliot. "And I love you, too."

Elliot smirked, parking the car in his spot at the station. He got out of the car, walked around and opened Olivia's door, and he kissed her sweetly before he couldn't do it anymore. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

"I know," Olivia said. "You just told me," she told him with a wink.

Elliot licked his lips and grinned as they walked into the station. He chuckled as he said, "Just making sure you got the message."

**A/N: So...did you get the message? Or do I need to hang up and try again? Review here or on Twitter: TMG212. I'm getting some REALLY interesting words. So keep looking for these One-Word-One-Shots.**


End file.
